


Возвращение обратно

by Linuana



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: I love dragons, M/M, Too much fluff, also he is a literal dragon, and Kuro is slightly older than in game, and have scales, stop me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: Вариант событий после концовки "Возвращение дракона", где Куро вернули его тело, и вдобавок он умеет превращаться в дракона.Ну и ещё Куро немножко постарше, чем он есть в игре.





	Возвращение обратно

**Author's Note:**

> Безмерно полюбила эту игру и её персонажей. Так что решила немного предположить, какими бы были события в сиквеле с концовкой "Возвращения" как канон. 
> 
> П.с. Я знаю, что некоторые названия я написала не по правилам. Прекрасно это знаю и признаю, поэтому прошу, не пишите мне комментарий, состоящий из уведомления меня об этом. Я честно не могу читать фанфики, где есть Эротиро, Писсин и сисёби. Если у вас отторжение от попытки имитации звуков, а не правильности написания, то я прекрасно это понимаю. Только молю, не пишите с угрозами убить меня словарём. Спасибо.

     Богатый опыт в исполнении обязанностей шиноби не раз помогал Секиро выйти из опасной ситуации, победить превосходящего его во много раза врага, найти скрытую от чужих глаз тропу. Но к полётам он так и не оказался готов, и каждое воздушное путешествие для него было словно в первый раз. Хотя это было неудивительно, если учесть, что подрастающий дракон был крайне непредсказуем в выборе скорости и траектории полёта. Конечно, можно было и попросить лететь аккуратнее, но обоюдное доверие в способности друг друга глубоко укоренилась в их отношениях и позволяло дракону не волноваться за сохранность всадника.   
  
       Особо сильный поток ветра хлестнул Секиро по лицу, и он чуть было не слетел вниз, если бы это было его первым полётом. Но привыкший к подобного рода путешествиям шиноби смог удержаться, хоть и пришлось схватиться за гриву, чтобы вновь встать на четвереньки, балансируя на извивающемся в полёте драконьем теле. Конечно, всегда был вариант устроиться ближе к голове и ухватиться за рога, но неравномерное распределение давления для молодого дракона оказалось не слишком комфортным, оттого Секиро и пришлось выбрать не самый удобный способ для "езды". Хотя он не жаловался. Удержаться было тяжело, и он признавал это. Но он был уверен, что ни один человек бы не променял хотя бы один полёт на драконе ни на какие богатства этого мира.   
  
       Они летели над облаками, где было меньше шансов, что ветер начнёт дуть слишком сильно, но и дракон был куда активнее, позволяя себя кувыркаться в воздухе как и сейчас. Гулко и протяжно заревев, юный представитель своего рода оттолкнулся всеми лапами от облаков и рванул вперёд с удвоенной скоростью, то подпрыгивая в воздухе, то виляя различными фигурами. Дитя указала им нужное направление, куда им нужно было направляться, и потому лететь так высоко не представляло никаких неудобств, а лишь облегчало путешествие. Если бы не жаркое солнце, можно было бы сказать, что оно проходило со всеми удобствами. Вдруг дракон резко вильнул вправо, видимо, почувствовав, что Секиро расслабился и уже привык к ровному полёту. Тот, однако, был настороже и потому смог удержаться, невольно усмехнувшись.   
  
       Когда они покинули земли Ашины, Волк стал чаще проявлять свои эмоции, хоть и делал это всё равно сдержанно и под стать своему происхождению и воспитанию. Он словно почувствовал свободу от тех границ и запретов, которыми была пропитана вся его жизнь. В этом путешествии куда-то Секиро нашёл новый смысл существования. Ему было всё равно, что они с Куро найдут на той стороне земель, он наслаждался всем. Каждым днём. Каждым завтраком на рассвете. Ни одна битва не подарила ему столько жизни, сколько несколько дней, проведённых в полёте.   
  
       Дракон опустился совсем близко к облакам, но, оттолкнувшись от них всеми лапами, взлетел не вверх, а вниз сквозь плотную пелену. Под ними лежало необъятное синее море, простирающееся до самого горизонта. Когда Куро подлетел совсем близко к глади воды, Секиро почувствовал на лице прохладные брызги воды и пригнулся на случай, если вдруг дракон резко взлетит вверх или совершит какой-нибудь неожиданный трюк, чтобы проверить своего всадника на прочность. Но Куро продолжал лететь над водой, пока вдруг не остановился.   
  
       Какое-то время он заинтересованно смотрел на волны и, коснувшись их передними лапами, опустил голову в водную гладь, оставив на поверхности сначала всё тело, потом хвост, а вскоре и вовсе скрылся полностью под водой. Плавание на глубинах было так же привычно для Секиро, хотя в этот раз оно не было сопряжено с соседством с опасными карпами. Кристально-чистая вода позволяла увидеть песчаное дно и рассмотреть морское разнообразие проплывающих мимо существ будь то небольшие рыбки размером с палец или же крупные дельфины, устраивающие гонки друг с другом.   
  
       Единственной проблемой, мешающей полюбоваться на эту красоту, осталась необходимость в воздухе. И стоило Секиро только подумать об этом как дракон, словно поняв его, вынырнул из воды и поднялся повыше в воздух, чтобы продолжить путешествие. После долгого пребывания над облаками в царстве изнуряющего солнца морская "ванна" была как нельзя кстати.   
  
       Никогда бы Секиро не подумал, что сможет летать на настоящем драконе. То, как быстро подрос Куро как в драконьей, так и в человеческой формах, поражало и заставляло чувствовать гордость. У Волка бы никогда не было детей, но мальчик помог ему проследить его долгий путь становления из ребёнка в юношу. И Секиро не мог не чувствовать умиротворение на сердце от осознания, что он смог спасти драконьего детёныша и помочь найти цель для нового путешествия в жизни.   
  
       Волк невольно вспомнил, когда Куро впервые принял драконий облик. Он был таким маленьким, что помещался на ладони мужчины. Детёныш полюбил забираться в шарф Секиро и обвивать его шею своим змеиным тельцем. А наблюдать за тем, как дракончик плескался в воде и шлёпал лапками по камешкам, шиноби мог часами. Куро долго переживал, что он никак не становится больше, но это изменилось, после того, как Божественное Дитя смогла вернуть его в сознание с помощью ветки Вечноцветущей Сакуры. Словно почувствовав, что оковы пали, драконья душа расцвела, и в скором времени голова Куро едва помещалась на коленях Секиро, чему он, правда, был порой очень опечален. Но ничто нельзя было сравнить с той свободой, которую он ощутил высоко в воздухе, где никто не смог бы их до них добраться.   
  
       Шиноби вздрогнул, очнувшись от воспоминаний, когда Куро вдруг ускорился. Посмотрев вперёд, Секиро понял почему: вдалеке виднелись омываемые волнами скалы, а чуть дальше располагался дикий песчаный берег. Чем дальше они летели - тем реже им попадались подобные островки. Несмотря на размеры Куро, он всё ещё был довольно юным драконом и быстро уставал в полёте, потому им приходилось пользоваться любой возможностью, чтобы передохнуть.   
  
       Метнувшись мимо скал, дракон приземлился на сухом камне и обвил его всей длиной своего тела, расслабленно и довольно замурлыкав от солнечных лучей, что грели его чешую. Только тогда Секиро осмелился сойти на землю, болезненно прокряхтев от боли в напряжённых мышцах, которым не было покоя весь полёт. Обойдя камень и сев в его тени, он облегчённо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, уже было собираясь заснуть, как почувствовал пушистый кончик хвоста дракона, коснувшийся его щеки. Заметив, что Секиро не реагирует, Куро передвинулся поближе к нему и положил голову на его колени, оставив остальную часть тела греться на камне. Мужчина сразу понял, что от него хотели, и начал осторожно, неспешно гладить дракона по лбу, кончиками пальцев очерчивая чешуйки, обрамлённые светлой пушистой шерстью.   
  
— Ну как? Я сегодня пролетел дальше, чем вчера, — с детским воодушевлением заговорил Куро, приняв человеческий облик, и зафыркал от непослушных, не расчёсанных волос, что постоянно лезли в глаза. — Скоро смогу лететь целый день! Ты представь только.   
  
       Секиро, правда, представлял лишь очередную боль в мышцах и конечностях, но кивнул в ответ, устало вздохнув. Вбитые нравы и правила поведения стирались дольше всего, так что, несмотря на ставшее менее формальным их с Куро общение, мужчина продолжал порой вести себя, как в первый день на службе.   
  
— А ты ведь устал, мой верный Волк, — умилённо улыбнулся Наследник и, сев напротив Секиро, положил ладони на его щёки, рассматривая его лицо. — Поспи. Я послежу за тем, чтобы никто не нарушил твой сон.   
  
— Мой Лорд, я.., — начал было говорить тот, но юноша прервал его, коснувшись указательным пальцем чужих губ.   
  
— Куро. Мы же договаривались, — мягко поправил он мужчину, огладив его щёку. — Спи.   
  
       Противиться Секиро не стал и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ветру, гуляющем по траве и пригибающем её, к мощным морским волнам, что разбивались о камни, к зову древнего дракона, звучавшем на многие-многие земли вокруг. Ветер заставлял шуметь всё вокруг, свистя и вопя, но в то же время нежно и ласково укутывал засыпающего шиноби, оказавшегося очень далеко от дома. Морские волны всё с большей силой кидались на скалы, будто стараясь заглушить шум ветра своим величием и силой уже физической.   
  
       Только спустя некоторое время шиноби понял, что это не Куро обращался к своим далёким собратьям, и распахнул глаза, сразу же проснувшись. Юноша с почти белыми ветвистыми рожками, спрятанных в чёрных волосах неотрывно смотрел в сторону, откуда был слышен драконий зов. Они переглянулись с Секиро, и детёныш вернул своё благородное обличие, запрыгнув на камень, под которым они устроились. Но Куро ещё медлил, словно боялся, что ему послышалось, или же что старший брат не оценит такого нахального поведения. Однако молодой дракон помотал головой и, выгнувшись, ответил старшему собрату своим совсем тонким по сравнению с чужим голосом.   
  
       Несколько минут была слышна лишь битва между неуёмным ветром и гордым морем, и Куро начал волноваться, нервно шлёпая лапами по камню и озадаченно поглядывая на Секиро, которому тоже передалось состояние детёныша. Он успокаивающе погладил его по чешуе на спине, а после и вовсе обнял его за шею, когда дракон расстроенно заскулил от такой несправедливости и ткнулся носом в грудь шиноби в поисках утешения.  
  
— Мы их найдём, — заверил Секиро своего лорда. — Может, просто не услышали...  
  
       Но не успел он договорить, как послышался громовой голос старшего дракона, что, казалось, затихло даже море перед таким древним и могучим существом. Куро приподнялся на задние лапы и ответил своим заливистым юношеским говором, в возбуждении начав носиться вокруг камня, то запрыгивая на него, то спрыгивая на землю. Остановиться его смогло заставить лишь звучание нескольких драконьих голосов, приветствующих потерянного брата.   
  
— Ты слышишь? — воскликнул Куро, обратившись человеком, и буквально запрыгнул на руки Секиро, с воодушевлением и надеждами на будущее в глазах обняв его за шею. — Я скоро с ними увижусь!   
  
       Драконий детёныш счастливо засмеялся и, успокоившись, слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть своему Волку в глаза и коснуться пальцами его щёк, вглядываясь в такое знакомое лицо.  
  
— Они тебе тоже благодарны, — негромко признался Куро, не сводя взгляда с шиноби. — Без тебя я бы их никогда не встретил, мой верный Секиро. Никто в этом мире не сделал большего, чем ты.   
  
       Мужчина как всегда промолчал, но Наследник заметил еле заметную улыбку, окрасившую его лицо в очень нежном и уютном оттенке. Улыбнувшись и сам, Куро провёл пальцами по белесому правому виску шиноби и мимолётно коснулся губами чужих губ, вновь обняв Секиро за шею и зажмурившись. Под финальный рёв дракона закрыл глаза и Волк своего Лорда.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Return Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314252) by [Linuana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana)




End file.
